Learning to Love
by casspia neko
Summary: Rewrite and alternate ending to Tokyo Mew Mew episode 48.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's stomach retched with fear. Kishu sat above her, a superior look on his face. He held his swords at a cross around her neck.

"From now on you'll become my toy without hesitation, right Ichigo?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face. Ichigo looked up at him as hatred boiled through her blood. How dare Kishu beat up, maybe kill Masaya, then expect her be his. Fury seemed to cloud her senses.

She told Kishu exactly what she thought of his request. (A/N: I forget what she really said. Sorry.) When she finished a look of unsuppressed anger darkened features.

"Then I shall give you what you desire!" he cried as he jerked his daggers up right and plunged them towards the mew's chest.

Kishu's point of view

My swords were about to impale my kitten when my hands froze. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Ichigo.

I loved her to much, but I couldn't let her go back to that Aoyama kid. I wanted her to be mine. I _needed_ her to be mine. An idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but grin.

General point of view

Ichigo was once again looking up at Kishu, this time not in fear of hatred, but in confusion. He obviously was not going to kill her, but what was with that sneer? Finally the alien spoke: "Ichigo I decided to let you live and I'll even let your lover boy live too, if you become mine."

Ichigo's mouth dropped, as she drew in a sharp breath. Tears sprang to her eyes. She could willingly give up her own life, but she could never sacrifice someone else's. Especially not Masaya's.

She glanced at the unconscious black haired boy and gave a silent sob. She had no choice. She hung her head and whispered mournfully: "I'll let you take me with you if you agree to spare his life." Her voice trembled. Kish beamed, got off of her, scooped her up bridal style and whispered in her black cat ear "From now on it's just you and me, kitty." Then he teleported himself and her away, still grinning madly.

Do you guys like it? I am still going to continue my other story. I can multi-task. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

"Ooooohhhh" Ichigo moaned as her head spun. This teleportation stuff sure was hard on one's stomach. Of, course the fact she was in Kishu arms didn't help her nerves either.

She looked up at her captor, who was grinning madly down at her. "Here we are kitty, your new home." the alien told her putting her down.

Ichigo looked around, purple, pink, and blue flowers were blooming all over the place, and trees blossoming with brightly colored fruit littered the landscape, a water fall splashed quietly to her right.

It seemed like a perfectly nice place; however it wouldn't be so pleasant being here with Kishu. The thought of the detestable alien made her eyes water, until her tears resembled the waterfall at her side.

Kishu had taken her from her home, her friends, her boyfriend, her family, her _life_. The green haired boy himself sat down beside her. "Don't cry, my little Koneko. You'll grow to like here. I'll take care of you, I promise."

Kishu scooched closer to the sobbing girl and put an arm around her. Ichigo tried to pull away, but to no prevail.

"In time you'll learn to love me and that Aoyama kid will be nothing but a distant memory." He murmured to the struggling mew, she paused her clawing for a second to shoot him a cold look.

"I'll never love you, you baka! I hate you!" with that, Ichigo was finally able to tear away from his grip. She sprang to feet, but had barely taken a step when Kishu grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled angrily, he pulled on her arm causing the girl to fly to his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist he told her furiously "You are mine now, Ichigo and you won't leave my side. You'll stay with me at all times."

Ichigo's shoulders heaved as she sobbed violently. "Y-y-y-y-you c-can't d-d-do this to m-me. I-I only love Aoyoma-k-Kun."

Kishu frowned "We'll see." He said.

Sorry if Kish was too possessive, but that's the way he's going to be in this story. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Kishu goes mad in this chapter. I mean crazy. You have been warned.

Chapter 3

"Kishu, stop! Let me go!"

Ichigo shrieked as she struggled violently against the boy who was, at the moment dragging her toward a log cabin.

When they arrived, Kishu yanked open the wooden door and pulled Ichigo in. He then shut and locked the exit, before turning back to his captive.

He smiled. "This is where we'll spend the rest of our lives, sweetie." He murmured, stepping closer to her.

Kishu then continued "This is the place where we'll live for eternity. Just you and me."

He advanced more and smiled dreamily "Until we have children, of course."

Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

Kish came closer and began to toy with her hair.

"We can think about that later, I suppose. For now thoe, why don't I lay the rules out for you?" He suggested without waiting for an answer

"First of all" the alien began "you will sleep next to me _every_ night. Second you may not leave this cabin without my permission. If you abuse my trust I will have no choice but to use this."

He held up a chain. "Are we clear?" Ichigo nodded, sobbing.

Kish grinned "Good."

He said then opened his arms wide. 'Now come here." he smirked

Instead of complying, the mew took a step back and darted away. She grabbed the door handle and yanked frantically, ignoring the animal like growling noises of the alien who was running at her.

Desperate, she pounded on the piece of wood with her fist, but the thing enabling her to escape wouldn't budge.

Suddenly an unexpected force from behind knocked the mew to the ground. She gasped in pain as her back was forced to the ground.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as tears leaked out, her fingers clawing blindly at the furious alien above her.

Kishu grabbed her wrist and pinned them down.

The mew scratched at him, her nails piercing his flesh. He didn't seem to notice though as he dragged her to a chair and forcing her to sit wrapped the chain around her wrist and ankles.

"There." He said, before his anger dissolved and his face was slit in two by an impossible smile. Ichigo shivered in fear. She had seen that smile only once. A couple weeks before. He had been wearing that same expression when he was trying to kill the Blue knight.

He doubled over, laughing like a maniac. "Now you can't leave me! Now you can be all mine! Now you'll have love me!"

The young alien giggled more. "Now I have my kitty. Now the kitty belongs to Kish. Now Kish can do whatever he wants to his kitty and his kitty will like it."

Ichigo felt terror fill her veins. The human whimpered as the boy took her chin in his hands and cackled again. "You're mine now. YOU'RE MINE FOREVER!!!" he cried insanely, before pressing his cold lips to her warm ones.

Sorry for the short chapter, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be longer. Was Kish to crazy? If so, in the next chapter I'll calm him down.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kish released her mouth his eyes were shining and though he looked much more sane, Ichigo couldn't help but fear him.

As for the alien, well, to say he was giddy was an understatement. Kishu had never tasted any thing as wonderful as Ichigo's ripe lips. It was true; he had kissed her before, but nothing like this. Feeling her squirm against him had just added to his desire. Her skin was soft and warm. He couldn't wait until one day when he could hold her; feel her flesh brush his without any resistance.

Ichigo didn't like how Kishu was looking at her. She watched in fear as his tongue slipped over his lips. His hands reached out and touched her cat ears.

Kishu felt his breath stop as his fingers gently brushed over her black fur. He had always wondered what they felt like. He had imagened them being fuzzy and warm and boy was he right. Letting out a small sound of amusement as he felt Ichigo tremble under his touch, he began to run his claws up and down the black kitty ears, scratching.

Ichigo's eyes got huge. Kishu's actions felt so pleasant. She was surrendering to her mew or cat side. All felines loved having people scratch there ears, no wonder why she did too. Almost against her will, she began to purr, causing Kishu to chuckle. Ichigo leaned her head to the side, resting it against the alien's chest so he had more access to the furry ears, before she eventually dozed off.

Kish smiled and picked up her still tied body, carrying her to the small bedroom, he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he got in beside the girl, wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep, dreaming of Ichigo loving him.

The next morning

Ichigo yawned and began to sit up, only to find she was unable to because of the fact her wrist where bound. Terribly confused, and wondering why she was tied up in the first place, Ichigo began to struggle against the ropes. After a few minutes it all came back to her. Kishu had brought her here, kidnapped her. Sinking back on to the bed Ichigo began to cry witch woke Kish, who sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Sweetie, please don't cry." He soothed, holding her close. Sadness and loneliness swept through Ichigo's veins, joining together to make a deep pain wash over her. "Kish, please take me back! Please! Please take me back to Earth! I'm sorry Kishu; I don't have feelings for you. I don't think I ever could. Please take me back!" She sobbed.

"Why?! So you could be with Aoyoma- Kun again?! I don't think so. I love you, Ichigo. I love you more then anything! Why can't you just return my feelings?! Please Ichigo give me a chance. I really can make you happy. I promise I will never hurt you or make you cry or anything. I'll protect you and keep you safe. I will be everything your Blue Knight is and more. All I want in return is for you to love me. That's all." Kishu pleaded, embracing her tightly.

"Kishu," Ichigo began "I care for you. I really do and I don't want to hurt you, but the truth is, well, I don't love you. I love Masaya. I'm sorry."

Kishu's eyes glowed with rage as he got up from the bed and stalked over to the door. Once there, he turned around. "Ichigo, I love you. I will make you feel the same way about me. You're mine now. I can do what I with you. I could have killed you or tortured you or made you do my bidding, but I didn't. So you owe me Ichigo. You owe me a lot." With that he left the room and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. Any way here's the next chapter enjoy! By the way, if Kish is gets to be way too OC anywhere in this story please inform me gently. Thanks.

Chappie 5

_I never should have agreed to let that awful man bring me here. _Ichigo thought angrily as she lay on the small bed, crying. _But if I hadn't allowed it, Kishu would have murdered me- and more importantly Aoyoma- Kun. I just want to go home. I'd do anything to see my friends or go to sleep in __**my**__ bed instead of with that idiot again. Heck, I'd give anything to be yelled at by Shirogane again. _The cat girl almost giggled at that thought.

Just then the door opened and Ichigo glanced up, already knowing who it was.

Of, course there stood a smiling Kishu, holding a tray that consisted of two plates loaded with fruits and a couple glasses of – of- what was that stuff?

The alien plopped down on the bed and wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's wrist, sitting her up.

"Are you hungry, kitty?" He asked sweetly, stroking her cheek. Ichigo was famished, but forced herself to shake her head.

Kishu chuckled. "It's not nice to lie, sweetie, especially someone who loves you. I'll have to punish you for that later, but why don't we have some breakfast now?"

Ichigo once again shook her head.

Ignoring the rejection, the green haired man continued, "Oh, that's right the kitty can't eat with her hands all bound together.

Ichigo perked up. If Kishu untied her, she might be able to escape him.

"Don't worry my love; I am more then happy to feed you." He smirked evilly, pulling her onto his lap and grabbing a plate and fork.

Dipping the silverware into a pile of fruit, the young man brought it to Ichigo's lips.

The girl refused once again.

Kish growled and forced the food in.

Once the fruit hit her tongue Ichigo couldn't resist anymore. Whatever it was, it was delicious and she was soooo hungry. She chewed and swallowed; as soon as she was done more food was brought to her lips. This time she allowed the pleased young alien to feed her, though the cat girl was incredibly red during the process.

When the meal was over, instead of leaving as Ichigo expected him to, Kishu kept holding her tightly. Ichigo thought she might have to tear the alien's eyes out to make him put her down, that was until she felt two droplets hit her ear and looked up.

Kishu's eyes were filled with tears. "W-w-why can't it always be this way? Just us two. Why can't you let me hold you like this all the time?" He asked, sobbing into her hair.

Those questions made Ichigo's brain cells seem to freeze. Why wasn't it always like this? Well, that was obvious: they were enemies and she loved Aoyama- Kun. But Kishu's arms were so warm and protective and loving. Why didn't she let him hug her more often?

Ichigo shook those thoughts out of her brain. No way was Kishu going to charm her into even _liking_ him. That was that.

Kishu gently laid her back on the bed, but did not leave the room.

His face turned determined and he whispered in her ear fiercly, "I swear to god that you will love me. I swear I'll make mine."

Then he stood up, kissed her once, and left the room.

PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

This is were things start getting mushy between Kishu and Ichigo.

Chappie 6

The worst thing about being here (besides the fact Kishu was here too) was suspense. Ichigo had spent every second of the first two days tied up in the bedroom. After that Kish had untied her, saying she was free to wander around, but that didn't change the fact she was terrified. Terrified of what Kish was going to do to her next. So far all he'd done was kiss her, hug her and occasionally scratch her ears.

But what would happen if he stopped controlling his desires? Would he do something, um, 'bad'?

Or what he got really angry at her resistance to love him back? Would he hurt her? Or kill her?

She had seen his temper in the past. It was awful. She knew, deep inside, that Kish could turn into a killer.

Just a few weeks ago, on Valentines Day, the alien had gone crazy when she had refused to leave with him. In fact, he had almost killed her and the Blue Knight out of jealousy before she had agreed to leave with him then.

That had happened four days ago. Four days. Ichigo had been stuck on this planet for four days!

She let out a sad mewing noise. She missed home so much. She wanted to go back to Earth more than anything.

At that moment Kish entered the room, carrying her dinner.

"Hello, sweetie," he greeted, setting the food down and pulling her onto his lap. "Are you hungry?"

Like she always did when he talked to her, Ichigo narrowed her eyes and didn't respond.

"You know kitten, even though that glare makes you even more mouth watering," he responded to her manners, "you really should be more grateful. I _have_ taken care of you for four days." Kishu smirked. "Maybe you should reward me." He whispered seductively in her cat ear.

Then he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, after a few moments he pulled back looking angry.

"DARN IT, ICHIGO! KISS ME BACK FROM NOW ON!" he screamed in her face.

"NO!" she yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Tears poured down her face and her body trembled.

Kishu looked unbelievably hurt, as water filled his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered sadly "Why do you hate me? Why can't you love me?"

"Why?! When you brought me here did you ever stop to think that there are people in my life I love?" Ichigo sobbed.

"Aoyama is an idiot." Kishu snarled, tightening his hold on her.

"What about every one else in my life?!" Ichigo exploded. "What about my friends, my family, my teammates-" Ichigo was cut short when a choking sob was heard from the alien.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't realize that other people besides Aoyoma cared for you." The alien wept, placing her down on the bed in an upright position.

"Of course other people in my life care for me." Ichigo said angrily.

"I didn't know." Kishu whispered, laying down on the bed next to her. He looked up at her with broken eyes. "Beside their lover, humans care for each other?" he asked in awe.

Ichigo snorted. "Of course." She informed him, looking at him like he was insane. 'Don't you have parents and friends?"

Kishu laughed bitterly. "I had parents but they didn't love me. In my world people only love themselves and no one else. People usually get married around fourteen years of age and then dump their kids into the street. Marriage in my world is an obligation."

He moved over to rest his head on her lap. "I was raised to think like that, until I met you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It was so weird. Love doesn't existence in my world. People get married because they have too. I didn't know all humans felt love."

"Some of them don't." Ichigo mumbled, thinking of Ryou.

"Ichigo?" Kishu asked.

"Yes?"

"Do your parents love you?"

"Yeah. They do." Ichigo smiled.

"My parents hated me." Kishu replied, sadly. "They made me get a job to support us at the age of seven. I worked for farmer. He was an unusually kind man." Kishu gave a little laugh before continuing. "He used to give me food to eat on the way home, because I didn't get off until late and my parents never wait to eat and never saved me any food."

Ichigo's heart went out to the poor boy.

"I'm so sorry Kishu…." Ichigo replied, sympatheticly.

"Don't worry kitty." Kishu smirked, "Now that I have you I'm happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Kish gets weird in this chappie, not insane, just kind of freaky and obsessive.

Chapter 7

_Is it really true? _Ichigo wondered, as she lay bound on the bed that night. _Did Kishu really grow up like that?_

She glanced over at the snoring alien beside her. He looked peaceful and almost sweet. 

_Was he telling the truth? Or was he just trying to get my sympathy? Why would he lie to me about something like that? _

Ichigo pondered the topic hour after hour until the sunlight streamed through the windows. The first rays stunned her. Was it really morning already?

The cat girl yawned, and jumped as she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Ichigo," a voice whispered in her ear, "time to wake up." 

"Kishu," she snapped, "let me go and let me _sleep._"

Ichigo felt Kishu caress her cat ear lovingly. "Letting you sleep is boring, however I'd be glad to give you another hour or two if you, I don't know, _beg _me to stay in bed with you." He cooed.

"WHAT!" Ichigo cried, she was not snuggling with Kishu for another two hours.

"I wouldn't do anything. Just ask me to stay with you and I will." He replied, kissing her hair.

Ichigo opened her mouth to scream an insult when she was brutally attacked by another yawn. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body felt weak.

Giving in grudgingly, she mumbled "Whatever."

Kishu sneered. "Uh-uh-uh. I said _beg_." He replied squeezing her tighter.

"No, Kishu, I am _not_ going to even _ask _you to stay with me." The girl yelled, furious and cranky.

Kishu grinned. "Suite yourself, sweetie." He whispered, seemingly giving in. 

Much to Ichigo's pure astonishment, he got out of bed. Walking over to the small fireplace attached to the left wall of the bedroom the alien smothered what little flame was still alive.

Ichigo watched curiously.

Kish strode over to the window and opened it, letting in a burst of cold morning air. He did the same to the other two windows in the room.

The red head shivered from the chilly breeze. What on earth was Kish doing? She wondered.

Lastly, the boy stepped towards the bed in which Ichigo was still laying on. He yanked the covers off the mattress and threw them to the floor.

The mew curled up, trying to stay warm.

Kishu stood over the freezing Ichigo, sneering as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"Are you _really_ cold, kitty?" he taunted, kneeling beside her.

Ichigo refused to speak.

"I can make the cold go away. I can make it warm again. Just ask if I'll stay with you." he purred.

Ichigo shivered. She was freezing. She could see her breath in front of her. Her limbs were trembling from the chill and as Kishu's fingers stroked her cheek she could feel their warmth. 

Ichigo sighed. 

She had no choice. She hated giving into Kish, but she was so cold.

"Can you please stay with me, Kishu?" the cat girl asked, hating the question.

"Of course, honey." He grinned. "I'll stay as long as you like."

With that he closed the windows and relit the fireplace. 

Then the young alien climbed in beside the furiouse mew. 

"Kishu, you said that you wouldn't do anything!" Ichigo shrieked as arms pulled her onto Kishu's lap.

The green haired boy laughed and nuzzled her kitty ear. "I'm not going to do anything. I just want to hold you."

"B-but you said Icould sleep! You lied!"she whined.

"I'd never lie to you, sweety. Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep you warm and cozy." he whispered.

Okay, that went pretty well. What will Kishu do now? Please review! Should Ichigo trust him?


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my God! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while! SOOOOOO Sorry! Thank you for the reviews! Keep it up! REVIEW!!

Chapter eight

"Minto, please!" Ichigo cried, "I can't wait on all these customers myself!"

The bird girl took a sip of tea. "Of course you can't!" She scoffed, "That's why Pudding has to help you! You're so lazy! You should be ashamed of yourself! "

Ichigo scowled. How dare Minto criticize the cat girl, when the bird herself never did anything! Ichigo was about to a attempt a retort when a loud crash was heard.

Lettuce sat in the middle of a pile of broken dishes, a cake splattered on her head and icing on her face.

Pudding bounced over and smiled, taste tested the desert and giggled.

"Pudding loves cake!" The girl squealed, hopping away.

Ichigo sighed………….and woke up.

Her eyes snapped open and instead of staring down at her clumsy friend in the green dress, she found herself being cradled in the arms of an alien boy, she tried to move away only to find out that her hands were still bond with that darned rope! So she settled on screaming every insult she could think of at him.

"You perverted idiotic stupid dumd evil moron!" She ranted struggling, as Kishu laughed at all the 'awful' names she called him.

"Kitty, " he chuckled, "Why do you continue to struggle? I don't like it when you try to escape."

"Well, I wouldn't need to 'escape' if you would just let me go! I hate you!" She cried.

"You WILL learn to love me!" He screamed, eyes filled with lust and - something that terrified Ichigo- danger.

"One last chance Ichigo." Kish whispered taking out his swords.

Ichigo gulped.

Kishu couldn't mean it could he? He wasn't going to kill her, was he? She shivered. He did have a really bad temper and hwas always threatening her, but that didn't mean...

"Say you love me, or I swear, I'll teleport down to Earth and kill your friends one by one." He said in a low, dangerouse voice.

Ichigo whimpered. She couldn't let that happen. Tears came to her eyes.

"I-I l-l-love you." She sobbed.

All right people. I know- Kish is creepy in this story. But that's going to change. He's going to be sweeter. MAJOR KIshu Ichigo fluff in the next few chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have returned! And I am very sorry I disappeared and died for so long. I think its been years, actually... I'm going to try my hand at this thing again. Let us see how it goes.**

* * *

"I knew you did, Ichigo," said Kisshu, in perfect satisfaction, as he placed his swords aside. He'd use them again if he had to. "I knew you did. I love you too, you know that? I love you too, so much."

He pulled Ichigo onto his lap, where she lay trembling and suppressing her whimpers of fear and hurt. His slender fingers came down on the top of her head and dance lightly through her pink hair. She hadn't thought it wise to transform back to her normal self and thus had remained a mew throughout the whole of her horrifying experience; she only wished her dress was less revealing. A startled squeak rose from her lips as his nails grazed the column of her neck.

"You like that, Koneko-Chan?" smirked the boy, as he lowered his nose to nuzzle against her shoulder. She shivered and sucked in a breath. She wanted to tell him no, she hated it, but terror held her back. His dragon Swords were at his side, afterall.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that we would be happy together. I knew we were perfect for each other." The alien talked on, nuzzling and rubbing his hostage as he went, a dreamy, half-crazed smile on his pale lips. Ichigo felt her skin bruising; he was pressing her so tightly to his chest.

"That's why I couldn't let the boy have you, see. Because you're mine."

He breathed into her ea once more : "Your mine." before pulling back to look at her sternly.

"You are mine, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened her mouth, just slightly, allowing for no words to come out. Kish's smile disappeared as his nostrils flared. His left arm flung the mew to the ground as his right hand dodged for his Dragon Swords. She's be his, damn it she'd be his if it killed her! He swung around to face her, the young girl, as she crawled back to the wall and wedged herself into a corner. So she was afraid of him? Good.

"Are you afraid, Ichigo?" sneered he, his amber eyes glowing as he raised one of the daggers. He laughed jovially as she whimpered and scrambled against the wall.

_You are trapped, Koneko- Chan._

"Are you afraid of mean old Kisshu?"

_And you are mine._

"I might just have to kill you, Ichigo." Kish told her, as a tear made its way down her exhausted face. He was enjoying taunting her. He wanted to lick that tear away and make her warm. "I might just have to kill you now."

Ichigo made no reply, but stared at him stubbornly. he saw her hands shaking with distress. Why did she not allow him to hold her hand in his? He thought it would feel very nice.

"I might just have to kill you," Kish repeated, conversationally, as he pretended to fiddle with the tip of his dagger. He watched as Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut and frowned. He didn't like that; he wanted her to look at him, to see his love. His tone was more forceful when he spat out: "Then I might just have to go kill your little boyfriend."

"No..." Ichigo stammered. "No... I won't let you..."

Kish only laughed at this. His sneer grew wider and he knelt, edging the sword to her pretty throat. In a mocking snarl he said: "What are you going to do, Kitty? Use that little bell of yours? If you do, I'll destroy _everything _you love." At this, Mew Ichigo burst into tears. She was so tired, so emotionally exhausted. She just wanted to go home.

Kish stayed where he was, and watched her cry; his knife never left her neck. As she sobbed, his anger began to grow. So he still wasn't good enough, was he? He still wasn't her precious "Aoyama-Kun?" Well, he'd show her. He'd show her that she needed to learn to love him.

"Get up, Ichigo," he spat, dragging her tear streaked self to her feet. "Get up, and walk."

"Nani, Kisshu? Nani?" She mewed, her ears going flat with fear. He faced her full-on, watching her grow faint, and move the sword fro her neck to her heart. Her breathing grew harsh. His smile widened dementedly, as she hung her head in defeat.

"I've been far too easy on you, Koneko-Chan," He whispered coldly in her ear, pressing the knife to her flesh. "I think its time you repaid your debt."

* * *

**Thank you to all those readers who have hung on all these years! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
